


Scream for me, baby, scream for everyone to hear

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha BEN (BEN Drowned), Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Background Relationships, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eyeless Jack, Cock Tease, Cockblocking, Creepypasta, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Height Differences, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Omega Eyeless Jack, Omega Jack, Omega Ticci Toby, Omega Toby, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eyeless Jack, Relationship Issues, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short Alpha, Short Ben Drowned, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tall Ej, Tall Omega, Teasing, Top Ben Drowned, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: "What were you doing with him...?"Ej deeply growls, already hating the fact that HIS Alpha was with another Omega not him."... I was doing nothing with him? Simply hanging out, that's all babe"Ben tried in all attempts to reassure HIS Omega, he wouldn't do a thing with another and would do anything to show his loyalty."... Prove it to me then. Show me. In heat now so, this is the best time to show me whose Omega I am...?"Then both men knew what was going to happen where their night from so on until morning be bridled with utter passion for one another but mostly filled to the brim with depraved lust.





	Scream for me, baby, scream for everyone to hear

Once the eyeless cannibal saw his Alpha mate shamelessly flirting with the twitching young male beside him got all the anger once settled calmly inside him now boiling over the lid. It wasn’t in Ben’s right to be so careless with his flirty actions when not too far from where they were playing videogames was his own Omega glaring down at them. So, when the two men ahead where done and the elf gotten up from being currently crouched over in being entranced in the game on the small television screen, he saw the cannibal’s angry stares directed at him. Not too long will the mates be with each other alone in the empty hallway where the ghostly elf will wonder what’s exactly wrong with the taller gray skinned male. Crimson colored eye squinted a bit in confusion, arms crossed over his chest where he taps a finger at his chin where he was obviously in deep  thought , he playing over the top with it.

“What’s wrong?”

The blond Alpha should at least know in some part to why the cannibal was peeved with him and if it wasn’t obvious for the maple  scent by the other Omega scented on him should easily be told off the bat .

"What were you doing with him...?"  Ej deeply growls, already hating the fact that HIS Alpha was with another Omega not him.

From there a silent  _ ‘ _ _ ohhh _ _ ’ _ came from the other man as he nervously itches the back of his head like it all hit him at once. So, in the end the eyeless Omega with a heated glare along with some heat eaves passing through his body not helping the matter he simply seethes at the image to another Omega getting all hanky  panky with his mate. Someone who worn with no shame, he thought with his mating bond at the shoulder blade alongside him at the back of his neck. How that happened because they truly loved one another and would never trade in their love with anything or anyone else in the whole wide world. A fated day where  a  heat  pretty much out of nowhere  ravished his body almost at an inopportune time though later on for himself, he thought it happened right at a time needed to boost their relationship to the next level.  The way the blond Alpha took him all alone just the two of them to a lone bedroom; the gamer's to be exact where they shared an intimate moment was the very best but now he was left unsure if it was the real thing or had been forced out from them due to the heat of the moment . 

B en tried in all attempts to reassure HIS Omega, he wouldn't do a thing with another and would do anything to show his loyalty, "... I was doing nothing with him? Simply hanging out, that's all babe"

“It doesn’t look like you two were merely hanging out with one another” The cannibal tried to not have his emotions control him but here he was and it was doing its trick with a certain hot, sweaty helping hand, “Look more so than that? Like you were getting all cozy and close to one another. Am I not enough for you that you have the gal to run off to another Omega like him?”

 “ Jack. You know that I would never ever leave you for someone else ?” A tired sigh came from Ben who was really doing his best in comforting the eyeless Omega in front of him yet nothing feels like it was good enough to the other man , “Toby here is only a friend to me. Only that and we were only playing a video game which by the way I won fair and  square ”

There was some playfulness even when saying such a bold-faced lie; cheating in the game from the gamer was common and with that came obviously in the Alpha’s voice that boomed loudly where it traveled down the hallway. Soon he hears an annoyingly high-pitched giggle from the other Omega male walking away from the scene and towards a room filled with a different Alpha’s spicy pheromones. It sent all the wrong messages to the cannibal when seeing it with his very own eyes when glaring daggers in the direction. Not the most mature things to do in his part but still his Alpha was hanging out with an Omega that wasn’t him and it really angered and grinded his gears.  Childish, really childish for himself to be acting in such a manner however he can easily say it was his natural  Omegan instincts that was doing this to him which made his jealousy blow up .  A thought that his mate would run off into the arms to another was something he, himself never wanted to think up on yet here he was when speaking up with the long pent up emotions noticeably laced in his words , himself never wanted to think up on yet here he was when speaking up with the long pent up emotions noticeably laced in his words, "... Prove it to me then. Show me then... In heat now so, this is the best time to show me whose Omega I am...?" 

“What do you want me to even do to ‘prove’ to you? As I said beforehand now that there’s nothing between Toby and I? He’s already seeing someone else so, I  ain’t going to test that to get my ass beat in turn when I already have a nice piece of ass that is you” The elf’s nose twitched alongside his eye upon hearing the sudden news to the heat, not noticing  until now this very moment  the vague change to the Omega’s scent that was a little  sweeter than normal.

If the Omega had eyes and he didn’t and only empty eye sockets he would've rolled them when looking off somewhere else at someone who may be able to satisfy his needs that his Alpha couldn’t even manage on his own eyes an d he didn’t and only empty eye sockets he would ' ve rolled them when looking off somewhere else at someone who may be able to satisfy his needs, “... Yours only or maybe someone else’s? I guess you wouldn’t mind me taking my business somewhere else with another Alpha if you’re interested in another that isn’t me?”

Then both men knew what was going to happen where their night from so on until morning be bridled with utter passion for one another but mostly filled to the brim with depraved lust.

“Like hell, you’re going somewhere else with someone that isn’t me”

A smaller sized hand wrapped around his thin wrist where Jack in turn raised an eyebrow in shear  surprise .

“And what's stopping me? I don’t think your midget ass is but if that’s trying then I’m so sorry Mr. Alpha with little man syndrome going on”  Maybe he shouldn’t be egging the Alpha to do something with his mean spirted comments yet it was far too late to take any of them back when he was dragged roughly by the arm, “... Um, okay... Ben. I’m sorry for saying that shit to you and being well, so horribly jealous. It's only the heat doing this to me, you get that, right so... Where are we going  if? If you don't mind me asking?”

Nothing. All the cannibalistic Omega was given was silence in response. Worry. Now it was the only thing rampaging through his mind instead of angered jealousy. Did he do something wrong and was going to be punished for his needless outburst by his Alpha.

“I. I’m sorry, Be-Alpha... I just wondered if you still loved me?” Dared he was to ask such a thing with voice trembling in fear.

Once passing a corner to an empty hallway devoid to any life beside the two the shorter male moves his head up so he can get a better look to his much taller mate. “What?” Was all that the Alpha said when trying to wrap that around his brain. “... Of course, I do. I would never not love you for you? I would never trade you in something like life stock or some stupid bullshit for a ‘better mate’. I do love you so much” Ben went ahead to explain with all his heart in it while his hands were then placed on the other’s sides where he slowly began to rub. “Now let's get your heat issue settled, shall we? If that’s what you want though...?” Motions to soothing the hot skin became  tantalizingly slow as his expression became instantly perverted, no shame in hiding it from the Omega, “...With our argument had between us that was indeed very needed for our relationship I wouldn’t want to have you force yourself onto me to think this will make me stay?” A sigh leaves the taller male alongside a nod in agreement his worries although justified in every right shouldn’t have been there as the two men here would never do such a thing to one another. The hands easing the flesh heating up returned the motions to traveling down to go ahead and cup the firm, enjoyably bubbly ass cheeks. 

“... Oh, how I would love it  if you were to help me...”

How much he’ll love it in fact he pushes the Alpha to the wall. Neither one was surprised by his actions. “Then proceed, baby. I’m not holding you back, am I?” His hands kept at it resulting in soft, quiet little moans only heard by them. No one else should ever get the privilege to hear anything leave the Omega's mouth as it was to be heard by his mate alone. So, even when in the hallway although empty can be given life again in the form to the other wandering residents neither men cared about it when Jack pulled down his pants and undergarments.

A hot mouth with drool dripping down sharp teeth to the Omega where soon enough wrapped itself around the Alpha’s hard on. “... O-oh... Oh, Jack... S-ssshit...”

The hard on had long ago been aching for him, he can easily tell when already seeing the small droplets of  precome started to spurt at the tip stained the other man’s fitted pants. If another situation he would’ve laughed at how ridiculously humorous it was to see the stained pants yet now he was too aroused to care. Once having the Alpha’s cock in his mouth, it had made him water even more in craving hunger when getting the taste stinging his tongue. Taste to it dripping down his throat got him to quiver in desperation as he moves his hands over to grip tightly at the elf’s sides keeping the Alpha in place. His heat was beginning to cloud his mind and his predatory need to attain everything from his mate was getting the better of him as he feverishly bobs his head back then forth.

“...  Gonna ... G- gonna come, Jack…” 

Soon enough with the deep, glitching growl afterwards, he pulls his wet, come covered lips away from the throbbing cock in front of him with a loud, smacking pop.

“... I know and I don’t want any of that tasty seed to go to waste...” A blackened thumb goes over to cover up the Alpha’s tip, “...I want what’s in here to be somewhere else,  y’know where that is, do you?”

“Fuck...” Ben continued to hiss through his teeth, crimson eyes staring long and hard at his mate’s pitch nothingness who was on his knees with eyebrows and ass both wiggling in unison with its teasing, coy seductiveness. All meant to lure him in to pretty much bluntly fuck his beautiful Omega right there in the hallway where if they were unlucky any bystander to see the two fucking like horned up bunnies. “...Y-you. You know what I... I damn want s-so. So, c’mon... Give I-it to me already...” An order, not meant to be taken too seriously or degrading came from the shorter male who was panting heavily in short breaths. The way the pale- ish tan skin became so flushed in a matter of seconds  due to his good work meant to please his Alpha in any shape, form or way .  Made his own cock swell up in size at how he was able to get his mate; an Alpha not commonly to show such ‘weaknesses’ was something he felt absolute pride in when making his own mate wiggle underneath him .

“ Oooh , acting tough with me when your body is acting like some needy baby with me? How deliciously sweet of you to attempt to do”

Eventually before his Alpha can react to his comment, he moved the two of them onto the floor where he had oh so with more strength then his lazy mate ever had in those noodle arms pinned the other to the carpeted floor below.

“... Only because you make me do so with how you act around me,  you dirty,  knot wanting little slut, you”

“Such bad language. Amazes me how any lil’ Omega or what you say a dirty, deprived one isn’t already submitting to you?”

Dirty talking was common that for them, they can almost turn nasty and sometimes venomous that any other Omega or Alpha would’ve been taken aback but not for this pair.

“But to everyone's utter amazements you do got this piece of sweet ass with you” Eyeless Jack surely didn’t mind it since this, all of this just turned him on when pulling himself on the Alpha’s lap. From there he feels up on the other male who made the lewdest noises in the entire world as he couldn’t help to smirk down at the imagery. Then he ducks his head down to nibble down on his mate’s neck downwards to the shoulder blades. Soon dark purple marks were left in his wake as he sees the arms to his mate wrapped around his neck where in a flash, he, himself lets out a whimper in shock. A soft, muffled whimper to express the moans and other lusting noises being kept behind his lips now secured shut into a thin line with teeth poking through to go on and biting down roughly at his bottom lip.

"Scream for me, baby, scream for everyone to hear"

His mate whispers in a lowly tone near in his ears that in response gotten him to shiver and shakily nod his head.

“... Argh, ah f-fuck...!?!” Finally, the Omega in question trying to hold back his own pleasures lets out a booming moan for anyone else to hear without shame, “... B-Ben... Alpha, I. I n-need you, right n-now at this v-very moment... Shit. F-fuck…!?!”

“Sure, can do, baby.  Y’know what to do. Just climb up and ride me~”

Which the eyeless cannibalistic Omega now being pushed in full heat did he begin to heave when now up above the other man’s still stiff cock waiting with limiting patience for him. A bitch to deal with that was his heats that often sprang out on him out of the blue like now that previously was only a numbing feeling in his crotch area was more a stinging ache screaming at him to be filed with his mate’s seed. Arms of his once strong were shifting to be nothing more than the wobbly, disgusting jelly from months ago still in the kitchen fridge where if he didn’t do anything, he won’t be able to support himself for too much longer. In a few seconds he practically drops down onto the cock with an instantly made squeal. The pain was very little to no and soon subdued by the slick produced by the puckering entrance so, left from that there was a bit of worry to the bloody, come mess. Neither one would’ve minded as hell, Jack in the end to this heated session would lick it up and nobody would know the distance besides him and his mate. 

Out of breath yet the Omega kept at it until he felt nothing except his mate’s come filling him up to an excruciating point, he was close to bursting from the seams, “... F-fill me up, Alpha... I w-want every... F-fucking fiber or DNA or w-whatever of you inside me. I w-want to carry your p-pups...” Such words coming from pure awkwardness be a total turn off but not for them whatsoever as Ben who's on the floor still goes ahead in thrusting in to the Omega riding him. A pretty gorgeous sight the Alpha ghost must admit when watching the scene right there for his eyes only of the cannibal all sweaty in heat moving against his own movements on top him with dark brunette hair all ruffled up. He made sure to not let it pass by him as he arches his hips and back up and emits a growl when making what felt like a millionth thrust. “... D-don't hold back, Benny!?! Give m-me all that y-you have?! Show me who’s O-Omega I am…!?!” Cute nickname despite the rough, passionate love making made the usual cool Alpha blush darkly over it like a school girl when returning the offer. They gone at it for god knows how long since the time was the least of either’s concern as they were having the time of their lives no one can even take from them.

So, when it was over and they were equally breathless when laying down on the floor the argument over jealousy about another Omega not the cannibal making a move on his Alpha was long gone. “... That.... That W-was. Was amazing, baby...” Ben replied in a hefty pant, hands resting behind his head where his blond locks where all over the place tickling at his hickey covered neck.

Once the knot pops and swells down inside the Omega who drops off to the floor besides the ghost, he didn’t bother to reply just yet until he caught his breath. It would be some while before the eyeless man nod back silently in response as he rolls over onto his side and draped an arm over HIS mate. “... It was. I, h-heh, can’t even remember what we were even bitching about anyway that l-lead us here, do you?” A shake to the other male’s head proved his point that really their argument wasn’t too important to fret on when they although but naked and him coming off his heat for the time being just relaxed there in the empty hallway. 


End file.
